Christmas in Atlantis
by LJEvans
Summary: Sam gets a surprise visit from Jack on Christmas Eve.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, UA/MGM, Double Secret Productions and Gekko Productions. This story was created for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, stories and situations are the property of the author.

Christmas in Atlantis

Major General Jack O'Neill looked sharp, wearing his full dress uniform as he entered the private party room that was reserved for the Pentagon holiday party at the Washington Hilton. It was twenty hundred hours on Saturday, December 23rd and the last place in the universe Jack O'Neill wanted to be, was attending a mandatory party with a bunch of Pentagon bigwigs, politicos and the power mongers those types attracted.

As Jack entered the huge party room he immediately noticed the small jazz combo playing "Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow" while a young male singer with a velvet voice crooned "When we finally kiss goodnight, how I'll hate going out in the snow..."

Jack headed straight for the open bar and ordered a whiskey seven. He power slammed the drink and ordered a second one. As he was waiting for his drink to arrive an Army General came up beside him and clapped him on the shoulder. "Jack! Glad to see you made it!"

"Bradshaw. Army intelligence." Jack said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice that seemed to escape the Army man.

"I love these things, Jack. You can always get lucky with some hot, young babe at these soirees."

"Right. Good luck with that." Jack said as he walked away from the Army General.

"You need to lighten up, Jack!" Bradshaw called after him.

With drink in hand, Jack headed to the hors d'oeuvres table. As he stood there for a moment trying to decide if he really wanted the cheese and crackers, a 20 something woman in a slinky red dress sidled up to him. "Good evening, General." She purred as her arm brushed against his. "I was hoping you would be here tonight."

"Why?" He asked bluntly.

"I was hoping we could get together later this evening. Just the two of us?"

Jack rubbed his forehead with the hand that was not holding his whisky and seven. The band began playing "Merry Christmas, Darling" and Jack mused that the female singer sounded just like Karen Carpenter.

"I think General Bradshaw was looking for you just a minute ago. You know him, Army Intelligence? Now if you will excuse me for a moment?" Jack said as he slipped away from the viper in the red dress. O'Neill downed the rest of his drink and quickly made his way back to the bar. He ordered another drink and while he was waiting for the cocktail he let the words of the song wash over his mind. "Merry Christmas, Darling. We're apart, that's true. But I can dream and in my dreams, I'm Christmasing with you."

The bartender turned around to hand Jack his drink, but he was gone. Jack headed directly for the taxi stand in front of the hotel, climbed into the first waiting cab and told the driver to take him to the Pentagon. Jack settled in the back seat, looked out the window of the cab at the snow that had begun to fall and tried to stop his mind from dwelling on all the loss he had experienced in his life.

Upon arriving at the Pentagon, General O'Neill went straight to his office and picked up the red phone on his desk that was a direct line to Stargate Command. It was Saturday, December 22nd and Jack was afraid that General Landry would not be there to answer the call, so he was pleasantly surprised when Hank picked up on the second ring.

"Hank, this is Jack. Listen, I need to have you contact the Odyssey and have them beam me to the SGC immediately."

"What's wrong, Jack?" Landry asked with great concern.

"I'll explain when I get there." Jack hung up the phone and waited. In less than two minutes he was standing in Hank Landry's office deep in Cheyenne Mountain.

"What's this all about, Jack?"

"I need to go to Atlantis immediately."

"Immediately? You know that with the stargate network that Dr. Lee and Colonel Carter set up and your own 24 hour layover rule at the halfway point, it will be December 24th before you arrive in Atlantis." Landry prompted.

"What's your point?"

"Well, what's so important that you need to go to Atlantis on Christmas Eve?"

"Just dial the damn gate!"

It was December 24th and Colonel Samantha Carter had given everyone in Atlantis, except for duty personnel, 24 hours off to celebrate the holidays. Time off in Atlantis was rare and everyone was in a festive mood. A holiday party had been planned complete with decorations, favorite holiday foods and a gift exchange.

Colonel Carter sat alone in her dimly lit office typing an e-mail as the last minute preparations for the party were being made. She had been struggling with the right words for the letter when Lieutenant Colonel John Shepherd came into her office. "Hey, Sam, we're ready to begin the party, but nobody wants to start without you."

Sam looked up at John and sighed. "Just let me send off this e-mail and I'll join you." She said.

Sam deleted everything she had written and typed:

_Dear Jack,_

_I miss you. I love you, and I need you._

_Love always._

_Sam._

She hit the send button and closed the lid of her laptop. "Let's go." She said to Shepherd.

The two officers fell silently into step as they walked toward the cafeteria and the happy sounds that filled the air. Neither officer spoke, but they each understood the other's pain. Sam knew that John had feelings for Elizabeth Weir that went beyond that of two co-workers and that he missed her. He didn't know whether to grieve her loss or hold out hope that he could still find her and bring her safely back to Atlantis.

John was the only person on Atlantis that knew Sam Carter was married to General Jack O'Neill. He knew all too well the pain of being so incredibly far away from loved ones. He also knew that, due to the nature of their jobs, Sam and Jack got precious little time together.

Just as they reached the mess decks and the holiday party, a klaxon sounded and the duty gate technician announced "Unscheduled offworld activation!"

John Shepherd and Samantha Carter turned and ran to the gate room as quickly as possible with Teyla, Rodney and Ronan on their heels.

"Report!" Sam commanded the gate technician.

"Receiving IDC. It's General O'Neill!"

"Open the iris!" Sam ordered.

The titanium shield protecting Atlantis from enemies coming through the gate, rotated quickly out of the way, revealing the shimmering blue event horizon. After a few seconds General Jack O'Neill stepped through the gate and into Atlantis.

"Welcome to Atlantis, General." Sam said with a smile that went all the way to her eyes. "What brings you here on Christmas Eve?"

"I had a little time off from my regular duties so I thought this would be a good time to do an inspection tour."

"I knew it!" Rodney exclaimed. "Everyone wants to know more about my groundbreaking work with the Replicators' nano technology! General, if you will follow me to my lab I would be glad to show you what I am currently working on..."

"McKay!" O'Neill interupted, "it's not that kind of an inspection."

"What?! But, my work is brilliant! I have reprogrammed the nanites with a base nine code that..."

"Ah! Carter!" Jack looked at her for help.

"Rodney, General O'Neill wants to get an overview of how everything is working here in Atlantis, not to get into details of any one project."

McKay looked crushed by this information but Sam added "Why don't all of you go back to the party and I will show the General around."

"It is a pleasure to see you again General O'Neill." Teyla said as she stepped forward to lead the group back to the party.

"Uh, yeah." Ronan agreed as he followed Teyla out of the gateroom.

"I just can't believe he doesn't want to see my nano technology research." Rodney complained to John as the Colonel led him back to the party.

Sam sighed and smiled at Jack.

"Should we begin the inspection with your office, Colonel?" Jack said with a wink.

Sam ducked her head to hide the huge smile on her face from the gate technician. "Right this way, General."

The couple fell silently into step as they walked briskly toward Sam's office.

"So, I like what you've done with the place." Jack said as he looked around Sam's office. She grinned at him and he said softly "C'mere."

Sam and Jack melted into each other's arms and Jack placed tender kisses on Sam's neck as she clung to him as if she was afraid he was going to be instantly snatched away from her.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"For what?"

"For coming to see me."

"Always."

"Hey, Sam! You're missing the party!" Rodney McKay announced loudly just before entering her office.

Fortunately, Sam and Jack had just enough time to disengage from each other before Doctor McKay entered the room.

"I know this is an official visit," McKay began "but it is Christmas Eve. I'm sure you can put in an appearance at the party."

"Do they have cake?" The General asked

"Cake?" McKay asked, clearly confused while Sam struggled to keep herself from laughing out loud.

"Yes, Sir, they do have cake." Sam replied quickly

"Sweet! What about it, Colonel," Jack turned to Sam, "can we take time out from the inspection tour to go to the party?"

"I don't see why not, Sir," Sam replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Great!" Rodney said rubbing his hands together. "Well, let's get going!"

Since the personnel stationed in Atlantis came from many different countries, cultures and even different worlds, the variety of foods, beverages, music, and even decorations was astounding. Sam and Jack made the rounds individually, visiting with as many people as possible as well as trying small samples of the various culinary delights, all while surreptitiously sharing glances across the room.

Just as the party hit its full swing and the alcoholic beverages began flowing freely, Sam and Jack quietly, and unseen by the rest of the revelers, made their way back to her quarters.

"Sam, you do have some of my clothes here don't you?" Jack asked as they neared her quarters.

"Of course!" She replied.

"Good. I made my decision to come to Atlantis two nights ago at a stupid Pentagon party and I didn't even go home to pack a bag."

"You mean you haven't had this planned?" Sam asked amazed.

"Nope. I figured what's the use of having a job where you make the rules if you can't break them yourself!"

As the couple entered the private area of Sam's quarters she asked him "Do you want a set of BDU's to change into?"

Jack looked at her with a mischievous grin and replied "Well, you know, I'm really tired from my trip here, so maybe I should just take a nap right now."

Jack sat down on the edge of Sam's bed.

"You know, General, I 'll have to have someone fix up the VIP quarters for you." Sam teased.

"Carter."

"Sir?"

"Get your ass over here!"

Sam kicked off her shoes and joined Jack on the bed.

Several hours later, after love making and an actual nap, Sam and Jack were awakened by a sound in her outer office.

"Sam? Sam, are you in here?"

"Dammit! It's McKay." Sam whispered to Jack.

"Ignore him, maybe he'll go away." Jack whispered back.

"Sam?" McKay called again. "Humm, I wonder where she is..." He mumbled as he left her office.

"That was close. I guess we better go back to the party, Jack."

"I'll take those BDUs now."

The couple quickly got dressed and returned to the party. As Jack headed to the drink table to get beverages for Sam and himself Colonel Shepherd came up beside Sam and said "You look quite refreshed, I might even say glowing."

"Shh!" She admonished him.

"Hey, you're married!"

"I know, but we're all in Jack's chain of command..."

"Sam, most of these people aren't Air Force. They don't care."

"I know, but we still have to be discreet."

Just then Rodney McKay walked up. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you for the last hour!"

"Atlantis is a big place, Rodney." John replied.

"I know but..."

"Listen, Sam," John cut

McKay off in mid sentence, "I'll see to it that the VIP quarters are set up for General O'Neill."

"Thank you," Sam replied as Shepherd walked away. "Excuse me, Rodney, I'm going to get something to drink." Sam hurried off and met Jack halfway, as he was bringing a drink to her.

"McKay's getting suspicious." She whispered to Jack.

"So?"

"I'm just sayin'..." She replied and he grinned at her use of one of his catch phrases.

"Everyone! May I have your attention!" It was Teyla standing on a chair trying to get the attention of the party goers. "Among my people we have a saying that I would like to share with you." Teyla held up her glass and said "May good fortune precede you, may love walk with you, may good friends follow you."

Her toast was met with a chorus of "Here, Here! Cheers! Chin Chin! Salude!" And many other similar responses.

"General O'Neill, would you like to make a speech?" Teyla asked.

Jack replied "Nope. I got nothing." While trying to hide his discomfort at the thought of making an impromptu speech.

"Oh, come on, General. Don't you have an announcement or something?" John Shepherd prompted.

Jack shook his head no, but the group began chanting "speech, speech!"

Finally Jack held his hands up to quiet the group. "Ok, I've only got one thing to say," he looked at Sam and then back at all the faces looking at him, silently waiting to hear what the General had to say. He cleared his throat and said "Um, Carter and I are married."

There was a stunned silence in the room, Sam visibly paled, then suddenly the group broke out cheering, yelling and whistling.

"Hey! Kiss the bride!" Somebody shouted.

"You're married?!" Rodney shouted at Sam over the cheering crowd. "Does O'Neill know about us?"

"What 'us', Rodney! There has never been an 'us'!"

"Well, you know what I mean. You know that undeniable attraction between us?"

Sam rolled her eyes and was saved from answering by Colonel Shepherd and Jack arriving at her side at the same time.

"Good job, General!" Shepherd said to Jack.

Jack shrugged and looked at Sam. "I suppose you're pretty pissed, huh?"

Sam looked at Jack for what seemed to him to be an eternity. She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and put her arm around his waist. "No, it feels really good not to have to hide the most important thing in my life anymore."

"Sweet," Jack said as he put his arm around her shoulder and placed a quick kiss on her temple.

All of a sudden Sam and Jack were the center of attention. Everyone was offering congratulations, asking how long they had been married, and wishing the couple well.

"So, Colonel," John Shepherd began, "I guess you don't need me to get the VIP quarters ready now."

"Nope." Sam and Jack answered in unison.

As Sam and Jack started to leave the party, their arms still around each other, Teyla came up to them and in a soft, sad voice said "I am very happy for you both," then quickly walked away.

As the couple walked down the empty corridor toward Sam's quarters Jack asked "What is wrong with Teyla. She seems very..." He couldn't quite find the word he was looking for. Sad, distraught, grief ridden?

"Teyla is pregnant," Sam began "and the father of her baby is missing. We don't know if he is dead or alive."

Jack stopped walking, turned and faced Sam and held her shoulders in his hands. "That's why I had to come to Atlantis, Sam. We have always put our mission ahead of our own lives and one of these times one of us is not going to come home. I have to tell you now, while I can, how much I love you and how important you are to me."

She didn't want to cry, but Sam felt tears stinging her eyes. She put her arms around Jack and held him as tight as she could. They didn't seem adequate, but the only words she could say were "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Sam."


	2. Rodney's Journal

**A/N: One reviewer suggested that I write a second chapter in the Christmas in Atlantis story from McKay's point of view. Since I think it is fun to write McKay I decided to take her up on the challenge and here is the result**.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, UA/MGM, Double Secret Productions and Gekko Productions. This story was created for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, stories and situations are the property of the author

**Personal Journal of Rodney McKay**

**December 24****th****, 2007**

This is just too creepy for words, but I have to get this off my chest. I don't even know where to begin. Ok, so, Sam gives everyone a day off starting mid-afternoon on Christmas Eve and ending first thing on the 26th. Everyone's happy, there's going to be a party, decorations, food, drinks etc.

We are just ready to start the party and there's an unscheduled offworld activation. Guess who shows up? General O'Neill! I swear that man is as dumb as a doorknob. His personality grates on me too. Oh, well, not really important at this point.

So, O'Neill is not the least bit interested in my nano technology research, (which I still can't believe) but he wants a tour of Atlantis just to "check things out".

Sam takes Mr. Macho on a tour and they're gone for hours! I finally go looking for them and they can't be found anywhere!

I went back to the Christmas party and not 10 minutes later Sam and O'Neill show up at the party. And get this - O'Neill has changed clothes, but he didn't bring a suitcase or anything with him to Atlantis. Go figure that one out!

I asked Sam where she had been, but I got a vague, beat around the bush kind of answer from her. I went to talk to Katie (we've actually been seeing each other quite frequently) and asked her what she thought was going on. Katie said "You're talking about the Head of Homeworld Security and the commander of Atlantis. I think they've got more important things to do than let you know where they are every minute, Rodney."

She obviously didn't understand at all.

Alright, so here's where it gets interesting. Teyla gets up and does some kind of a toast that is kind of a tradition among her people and then she asks General O'Neill to make a speech. He declines of course because I don't think he could put two coherent sentences together if he tried. Well, no one is willing to just let it go and soon everyone is chanting for him to make a speech. Everyone expects to hear something about the great job we're all doing and keep up the good work - right? Not our General O'Neill. NO! He gets everyone quieted down and then says, and I quote, "um, Carter and I are married."

_**Can you believe that?!**_

Of course I can't figure out what she sees in that dolt, but that's beside the point. I went over to her and asked her how she could marry someone when we have such an obvious attraction for one another and she denied that she is attracted to me!

You know, now that I think about it, maybe this is my fault. Sam knows that I have been dating Katie and maybe she just felt that she couldn't compete. I am quite a catch and maybe she would feel inadequate with me because I am by far the smarter astrophysicist.

Anyway, back to the subject at hand. After O'Neill's announcement Sam and _**"Jack" **_got really cozy with each other and it just made my stomach turn. No one should have to watch that crap. After that they disappeared again to Sam's quarters, and I don't even want to THINK about that. Gag! Of course that does explain why Sam has a picture of O'Neill in her office. I just thought it was some SG1 thing because she's got pictures of Teal'c and Daniel too.

So, here I am on Christmas Eve - oops just looked at my watch and it is 12:35 AM. So, here I am on Christmas day sitting alone in my quarters trying to figure this whole scenario out. I mean, aren't there Air Force regulations about stuff like this? Oh, I also seemed to have made Katie mad at me because she thinks I am unnaturally obsessed with this revelation. It's just creepy and gross and I can't stop thinking about it.

O'Neill will undoubtedly head back to Earth today and things will get back to normal. When I don't have to see him around it will be much easier to forget that he's married to Sam. The guy is just such a moron.

I guess it really is time for me to move on and get serious with Katie. I really do care about her a great deal and I'll have to make up with her - which could be a lot of fun now that I think about it.

I am going to bed now and will update tomorrow - I mean later today.

**Rodney McKay Personal Journal**

**December 25****th****, 2007**

O'Neill left about 3:00 O'clock this afternoon. God, what a spectacle that was. Sam didn't want a bunch of people in the gateroom when he left, but for some reason I just felt compelled to be there. I made up some stuff about the dialing computer having power fluctuation issues and shooed the duty gate technician out of there.

So, here was this tender scene between Sam and _**"Jack" **_as they said goodbye to each other. Sam got all teary and _**"Jack" **_gave her a big honkin' kiss right in front of everyone. Uh, I guess "everyone" was me. Anyway, I thought I was going to be sick.

After he left I went to talk to Sam. I was going to tell her we could still be friends and I would try to put my attraction for her aside if she would try to do the same thing. When I got to her office she was crying and I didn't know what to do. I stood outside the entrance for a long time thinking about things and being completely honest with myself about Sam.

Finally, I went into her office and sat down across from her. "Sam," I said "the only thing that is important is that you love O'Neill and he loves you. No one needs any reasons, clarification or justification. I just want you to know that I will always be your friend and I'll be here for you anytime you need anything. I just want you to know that all of us at Atlantis are glad you're here and we're grateful for the personal sacrifice you and Jack have made for us." She looked up at me and, in the most sincere voice I've ever heard her use she said "Thank you, Rodney."

I felt really good about that and I've realized it is none of my business what she sees in Jack O'Neill. I left her office and went directly to Katie's lab. I told her how important she is to me and that I don't want to ever take her for granted. I also told her that I loved her and she said she loved me too! I think that's the best Christmas present I ever received!

S/J S/J S/J


	3. Letter to Cassie

A/N: After writing McKay's point of view for Christmas in Atlantis, I decided to write other points of view as well. Hope you like it!

**12/26/07**

Dear Cassie,

Hey, I sure miss ya! How is everything with the new job? I'm really sorry I couldn't be there to share Christmas with you, kiddo. Are you still planning to spend New Year's with Jack? I'm sure he's looking forward to seeing you!

Speaking of Jack, his Christmas present to me was a surprise visit from him on Christmas Eve! I was so happy to see him I about jumped into his arms right in front of everyone in the gateroom.

I did manage to contain myself until we were alone in my office. I know, I know, way too much information. I can hear you saying it now!

You will never believe what Jack did. Wait a minute, you've known Jack more than half of your life - you will believe it. We were having a Holiday party and everyone asked General O'Neill to make a speech. You know how he _**loves**_ to make speeches. Well, he told everyone on Atlantis that we're married! That was his speech! "Carter and I are married."

It was like all of the air was instantly sucked out of the room. Everyone stood there in compete silence. It made the vacuum of space seem loud. Then all of a sudden everyone started cheering and came over to congratulation us. Oh, everyone except Rodney McKay, but then you know how I feel about him!

So, anyway, you know my fears about letting my co-workers know that I am married to Major General O'Neill, Head of Homeworld Security. I was really afraid that people wouldn't take me seriously, that they would think the only reason I have my position here in Atlantis is because of Jack. That leads to all those other fears about people's perceptions of my abilities, you know, people thinking that I haven't earned everything I've gotten. Well, I guess I was wrong. Nobody seems to think that I am not qualified to be in charge of Atlantis and in fact they seem grateful that Jack and I are willing to make such a huge personal sacrifice so that I can be here in Atlantis.

It really is an immense sacrifice for me to be here and it's not just me that has given up a normal life, but you and Jack have given up having normal lives too. I just don't know if this is worth it.

Teyla, a young woman who is fighting with us here, just found out that she is pregnant and the father of her baby is missing. We don't know if he was taken by the wraith or the replicators, or if he's dead or alive. I think about how many times Jack and I have put our lives on the line for Earth and what if something happens to one of us tomorrow? I would like to say that if something happened to one of us I hope it's me, but that is so unfair to Jack. He has endured so much loss in his life that I don't think he would recover if he lost me. I know that sounds really self centered, but I think it's true.

Sorry, I didn't mean to get so maudlin on you. It's just that this place is so different from being at the SGC. Yes, I would be on missions off world all the time, but I always knew when I was coming home. In fact, most of those missions were boring and no different from people who have a 9 to 5 job. I'm just so far away from the people I love and I feel very isolated here. Part of what I'm feeling too is the burden of command. The person at the top doesn't have the luxury of having friends because everyone is a subordinate.

Gee, Cassie, I'm sorry I've rambled on so long! Have a good time with Jack on New Year's Eve and give him a kiss from me!

Love ya!

Sam


	4. Cassie's email to Jack

12/27/07

Hey "Dad"!

I just got a long e-mail from "Mom". She told me that you surprised her on Christmas Eve by going to Atlantis. That is soooo cool!!! She really misses you, you know. Oh, and she said you told everyone in Atlantis that you two are married! High five, Jack! I bet she was really embarrassed. I can picture it in my mind! ROTFLMAO!

We are still on for New Year's Eve right? I get into Denver at 1300 on the 30th. I wanted to spend more than just a few hours with you. Anyway, you'll be there to pick me up right? United Airlines Flight number 1596. Uncle Daniel said we could stay at his place. He's going to have a party for New Year's Eve. Everyone will be there, Teal'c, Vala, Mitchell, General Landry, that new doctor, what's her name - Lam. Everyone except Sam. I miss her too, Jack.

Well, I gotta go cuz I got a date tonight! Don't worry, its nothing serious, and yes, Jack, I'm still you're little girl!

Can't wait to see you!

Love, Cassie


	5. Email from Jack

1/1/08

Dear Sam,

God, I miss you. Cassie and I spent New Year's Eve in Colorado Springs with Danny and Teal'c. I know you won't believe this, but I actually watched the Tournament of Roses Parade on TV this morning. You know how Daniel and Cassie really love that stuff, so I put up with it. Even the Rose Bowl game was boring - I quit watching in the 4th quarter when the score was 42 to 10.

Cass said that you told her all about my announcement in Atlantis. She thought it was really funny. Maybe the kid has spent too much time around me! She's doing really good, Sam, you don't need to worry about her. Although, she has been dating a guy named Sean. Apparently he has family in Denver so Cass talked Daniel into letting her bring him to the New Year' Eve Party. So, this Sean guy just got a degree in Business Management, and other than that I don't know anything about the shrub. Oh, except that he's not good enough for Cassie.

I'm sorry if I embarrassed you on Christmas Eve with my announcement about us being married, but I am just so damn tired of keeping you a secret. You are the most gorgeous, sexy woman in the universe and I can't believe how lucky I am to have you in my life. Not to mention what a great lover you are! I know you, Sam, you're blushing - but it's true! What I miss the most is just being with you, talking to you, touching you, holding you and waking up beside you in the morning. Ok, this isn't helping anything.

I fly back to D.C. early tomorrow morning and have to be in the office by 1300. I do not want to go back to work. God knows we don't need the money. Why am I doing this? Oh, right, I remember now, if I wasn't working I would just be sitting at home drinking beer, missing you and worrying about you. At least work keeps my mind occupied while I'm there. Not to mention I can keep tabs on my favorite full bird colonel too.

I don't really have any news from here, I just wanted to let you know how much I enjoyed being with you on Christmas Eve and to tell you that I love you, I miss you and I need you.

Always,

Jack


	6. email from Cassie's date

1/2/08

Hi Doug,

Hey, you know that girl I've been dating, Cassie Fraiser? Well, I met her dad on New Year's Eve and I've gotta tell you he is one weird guy. He's some kind of General or something in the Army and Cassie introduced him as her dad but then half the time she called him "Jack"so I don't really know what was going on there.

Cassie's mom is in the military too and I got the impression that she's in Iraq or Afghanistan or someplace like that. I heard somebody whisper something about Sam (that's Cassie's mom) having to go to Atlanta like it was some big secret or something. I didn't know there were any secret military bases in Georgia! Oh, and then I heard somebody say that Jack (Cassie's dad) went to Atlanta on Christmas Eve to surprise Sam. The way they talked about it you'd think the guy traveled halfway across the universe to see her.

Oh, and this group of family and friends of hers - OMG! There was this huge black guy with this gold tattoo thing on his forehead and she said his name was Teal or Teak or something like that. I think he's from Africa. Anyway, he had kind of a funny accent and kept asking "What are your intentions toward Cassandra Fraiser?" Oh, and Cassie called him "Uncle" T.

Then there was this woman named Vala... I guess she's dating Cassie's Uncle Daniel. I needed name tags to keep everyone straight. Anyway, she kept hanging all over Daniel and he would get mad and push her away and then she'd go hang on some other guy for a while until Daniel would say something to her about not hanging on other people and then she'd come back and hang on him.

And this Uncle Daniel! He seemed like a nerdy, intellectual type and he definitely can't hold his liquor. After about 3 beers he was wasted! He told me that whoever married Cassie would have to have a top secret military clearance. Of course he was drunk so...

But getting back to Cassie's dad,...he was drinking A LOT and toward the end of the evening he said to me "You hurt Cassie and I'll kill you." Cassie said he was just joking but I don't think so!

Anyway, big brother, you told me that before I asked a girl to marry me that I better meet her family first, and boy am I glad I listened to that advice! She's got one bizarre family! They make the Addams Family seem normal!

Well, sorry you couldn't be with us for the holidays this year. I'll call you soon!

Love ya bro,

Sean

------


	7. Cassie's email to Sam

1/3/08

Hey Sam,

You know that guy I told you I was dating? Well he dumped me! I brought him to the New Year's Eve party at Daniel's and he just got freaked out meeting my "family".

Maybe if you had been there it wouldn't have been quite so bad, but between "Dad", Uncle T and Uncle Daniel they managed to scare Sean to death! I think that T said something about dismembering him, I know Jack threatened to kill him if he hurt me, and Daniel told him he had to get a top level security clearance to continue to date me!! What am I suppose to do?

Oh, and this is really funny, you'll get a kick out of this - Sean thinks you are on a top secret mission in ATLANTA, GEORGIA! LOL!

Things weren't really all that serious between Sean and me so I'm not really too upset, but I want you to bust Dad's chops about it - ok? It will be funny! You can tell Jack that I told you that he had way too much to drink and he threatened to kill Sean and then Sean dumped me. Tell him I'm heartbroken and weeping uncontrollably!

Well, I gotta go Sam. I hope you can make it home in February. Around Valentines day would be nice! Hint, hint!

Love ya and miss ya,

Cassie


	8. email from Daniel

1/4/08

Dear Sam,

I think you better send an e-mail to Cassie and try to calm her down. Cassie's brought her boyfriend, Sean, to my New Year's Eve Party and I don't think he really understood Jack, Teal'c and me. The guy has no sense of humor at all. I think he kind of broke up with Cassie because of us. Now, calm down, Sam - we weren't that bad...

Let's see, first Teal'c told him that in his culture it would be perfectly within his rights to dismember Sean if sleeps with Cassie before they get married. Then I think I told him that the only way he could continue to date Cassie was if he got a top level security clearance from the Air Force. Finally, Jack told Sean that if he ever hurt Cassie he would hunt him down and kill him with his bare hands.

Oh, yeah, Vala didn't help matters either. She told Sean that I would not make a commitment to her and consequently Cassie needed to make sure before she and Sean had another date, that he would make a commitment to her. That probably scared him more than being dismembered by Teal'c!

Anyway, Cassie's not talking to any of us right now. So, if you could try to smooth things over with her and find out how we can fix this, that would be good.

Thanks, Sam.

Miss you!

Daniel


	9. email from Teal'c

1/5/08

Greetings Colonel Carter,

As you no doubt have been informed, Cassandra Fraiser is somewhat distraught while concurrently displaying unreasonable resentment toward Daniel Jackson, O'Neill, and myself. While Daniel Jackson was not quite himself when he informed Sean Lehman that he would require a security clearance to continue dating Cassandra Fraiser, it was in fact, a very logical statement to make to the young man.

Since Cassandra does not have a father, I considered it my duty to inform Sean Lehman that if he did not treat Cassandra properly, it was withing my rights to dismember him. I did not say that I WOULD dismember him, only that it was within my rights.

As for O'Neill, I believe he handled the roll of Cassandra's father admirably.

I do not believe that Sean Lehman was a suitable mate for Cassandra Fraiser and fail to understand her irrational reaction to the situation. However, I do recall feeling the same thing toward Ryac's mate at first, so I may have arrived at that conclusion prematurely. Still, I do not care for that young man. He is inept and mentally inferior to Cassandra. I believe that O'Neill described him as a low, woody, perennial plant.

It is my sincere hope, Colonel Carter, that you will be able to convince Cassandra Fraiser that our intentions were good and if this young man was worthy of her he would not have concerned himself with the comments made by Daniel Jackson, O'Neill and myself.

I hope you are well. I look forward to receiving an e-mail from you.

Teal'c

S/J S/J S/J


	10. Sam's email to Jack

1/5/08

Dear Jack,

What in the hell happened at that New Year's Eve party? I have received an e-mail from Cassie saying that she is sobbing uncontrollably because her boyfriend Sean dumped her. Then I got an e-mail from Daniel saying that I needed to calm Cassie down and smooth things over with her. Yesterday I received an e-mail from Teal'c in which he admitted to threatening to dismember Sean and said that you threatened to kill him with your bare hands.

All I can say is - Damn! I wish I had been at that party! It sounds like it was a blast!

Cassie wanted me to give you a hard time about scaring off her boyfriend, but the truth is she isn't really upset and she said things weren't serious between them. I'm sure that will put all of the men in Cassie's life at ease knowing that she wasn't serious about the "shrub". Or as Teal'c put it, the "low, woody, perennial plant".

I miss you, Jack!

All my love,

Sam


	11. Sam's email to Cassie

1/5/08

Dear Cassie,

I have received e-mails from Jack, Daniel and Teal'c all describing, in varying detail, the New Year's Eve party in question. All the guys pretty much admit to what you said in your e-mail. They are very contrite and hoping you will accept their sincere apologies.

It **is** possible that not speaking to Daniel was a bit over the top. If I know Daniel (and I do) he has probably left you half a dozen messages on your answering machine telling you how sorry he is and to please forgive him. You can now call him and honestly tell him that I sent you an e-mail and after you read it you felt bad for the way you were treating him, Jack and Teal'c.

I know this whole thing was all in fun, but you really are very lucky to have three guys in your life who love you so much! None of them have ever had a daughter, so I think they are doing a pretty good job of being job of being your "dad". Hey, how many other girls can say they have three dads?

Well, I gotta go, kiddo. Let me know how things go when you "forgive" the guys and apologize to them!

Love,

Sam


	12. Jack's email to Cassie

1/6/08

Dear Cassie,

Sam and I have decided that you are forbidden to see the shrub er, I mean Sean, again. He is not good enough for you and I don't like him. Don't worry though, because Teal'c has volunteered to find a suitable mate for you. I believe he intends to make his selection from among the Free Jaffa. He did promise that he would select someone who no longer carries a symbiote. Of course, that will mean a life of Trutonin, but it is preferable to the alternative. Teal'c also mentioned checking out the eligible bachelors in The Land of Light as well. They are such sharp dressers!

We do feel slightly bad that Sean was unable to handle our overwhelming coolness, which is why Teal'c felt compelled to find you a new boyfriend. Daniel wanted to go with him to The Land of Light and check out the hunks there, but Teal'c felt he would cramp his style.

Oh, I should mention that Vala **really** wanted to go on this man hunt too, but since that guy she married a while back turned out to be a soldier for the Ori we all felt that her taste in men wasn't the best.

I know you must be beside yourself waiting to meet the man that Teal'c has picked out for you.

Just be patient, because I know he will want to make a good choice. This is not something that should be done in haste.

I look forward to seeing you again soon.

Love,

"Dad"


	13. Another email from Cassie to Jack

A/N: Warning - Photo link is PG13!

1/6/08

Dear Dad,

I'm very sorry for all the trouble I've caused you, Teal'c and Daniel. Sam's right, not talking to you guys was very childish. Anyway, please tell Teal'c not to concern himself with finding a suitable mate for me. Although I'm sure he would find a very nice guy, I have already found a new boyfriend. In fact, we were baking a cake together just last night and I took a picture of him. I am sending it to you so you can see what a great guy Biff is!

Talk to you soon!

Love,

Cassie

Attachment: www(dot)londonhenweekends(dot)com/images/restaurants/naked-cook(dot)jpg


	14. Jack's response to Biff

1/6/08

Cassandra Fraiser, I will be picking you up TODAY and personally escorting you to Atlantis. I can see that Sam and I have not done a very good job of raising you and I think some time working in Atlantis, with Sam there to keep a close eye on you, will be just the right thing for you. Not to mention that there is NO ONE on Atlantis that even remotely resembles Biff.

Pack your bags!

Jack


	15. Sam's response to Biff

A/N: I intended this story to be a one shot about Sam and Jack having a shippy Christmas together. However, the story has taken on a life of its own and I'm quite enjoying the ride. I hope you are also enjoying a humorous look into the lives of my favorite couple. BTW Sam and Jack are sooooo married!

1/7/08

Dear Jack,

Thank you for forwarding me copies of all these e-mails between you and Cassie! They are hilarious! However, you should have warned me about the picture of Biff! I had just clicked on the attachment when John Shepherd walked into my office. He saw the picture and **had** to give me grief about it. He said "Your husband was JUST here and now I find you in your office looking at pictures of naked guys?! Wait till the IOC hears about this!"

Of course I had to explain the whole joke to him but I don't think he really got it. I guess it's just a "family" thing. Speaking of family - I miss you!!!

BTW, the picture of Biff did nothing for me! I can't wait until February when I get to come home for a couple days!

I Love you,

Sam


	16. Cassie's Surrender

1/8/08

To: Jack O'Neill

cc: Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Teal'c

Ok, guys you win! I am waving the white flag! I thought for sure my picture of Biff would top anything you could come up with, but when your dad is the Head of Homeworld Security and can ship you off to another galaxy - well it really puts things in perspective. I've known a couple kids who got shipped off to private school because of some misconduct but another galaxy - whoa!

Just so you all know, I was NOT serious about Sean, and I didn't realize he would be such a dork around my family. I'm very sorry guys! I love you all and would not abandon you for some guy who thinks my mom is at a top secret Air Force Base in Atlanta, Georgia. Oh, and you guys will think this is really funny, Sean thought Jack was in the Army!! LOL!

Ok, I gotta go to work. I hope you all accept my apology. I'll see you soon!

Love,

Cassie


End file.
